


Two Black Eyes from Loving too Hard

by Prince_Ash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Galra! Keith, High School AU, Lots of cussing cause me and my friend have NO filter lol, M/M, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses, alien keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: In a world where aliens are treated worse then dirt by humans, Keith Kogane must hide who he is to stay safe. He hoped a life of solitude would keep him alive. Sadly a certain Cuban boy had to go and f*ck up his plan. 
A story of tutoring, aliens, punches to pretty faces, and sappy teen romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a role play I'm doing with a friend who would like to be kept anonymous. They are a WAY better author than me and I really hope you all enjoy this story. Tbh we don't exactly know where we're going with this story. Whatever happens happens I suppose. The tags and ratings will update as the story continues. Idk what's gonna take place in this fic but the rating might go up in the future idk. So just watch out for tag changes as chapters update. 
> 
> Also the title is from La Devotee by Panic! At the Disco

Most people knew Keith as the weird guy who lived out in the desert. And, by him, that was okay. Because at least they didn’t know him as the weird galran who lived out in the desert. He was content getting through high school distant from everybody, although others made it difficult by trying to comment on his high grades. He was also known as a genius, although he hid it as best as he could to avoid attention.

So, yeah. He was fine not being noticed.

Lance Sanchez made that difficult.

Lance was a guy in the same grade as him, which, unfortunately, meant they had a lot of the same classes. They also had the same lunch. Lance was loud, obnoxious, and had apparently decided that Keith was his rival when it came to grades. And he would. Not. Leave. Keith. Alone. He was always bothering him when he wanted to be left alone.

Like now.

If you asked Lance if he went out of his way to bug Keith he would say no. But it was obvious to everyone that was a lie. Like now, Lance had made sure to walk down the correct hallway just so he could find, then proceed to bug the shit out of, Keith.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Keith friggin’ Kogane.” Lance said as he caught up with Keith and pretended that he wasn't just sprinting down the hall to catch up to him.

Keith kept his head down and walked faster, trying to ignore Lance.

“Hey! You asshole, don’t just ignore me!” Lance hissed and grabbed Keith’s shoulder to try and stop him.

“Don’t touch me!” Keith snarled, grabbing Lance by the front of his shirt and slamming him back against the nearest locker.

Lance let out a short pained noise, his eyes narrowed at Keith right before raising his fist and slamming it into the side of Keith’s face.

Pain exploded in Keith’s cheek. His eyes were blazing with anger. He kneed Lance in the stomach. At this point, a bunch of kids were gathered around them cheering them on.

Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s hair, ready to slam his face into a locker when his shoulder was grabbed and he was pulled back sharply. He looked to see Mis. Allura grabbing onto him and pushing Keith back with her other hand.

“What on earth do you two think you're doing?!” She hissed as she let go of Lance’s shoulder.

“Keith started it!” Lance yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

“What?! You started it by harassing me!” Keith said indignantly.

“I don’t care who started it, I’m ending it.” Allura boomed, any retort Lance might have had quickly died in his throat before it could come out. “Both of you, come with me.” She said and turned to leave, back to her classroom.

Keith shot Lance a glare behind Allura’s back as he followed her.

Lance stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. When they reached Allura’s room she motioned for them to take a seat at two of the desks in front of hers. Lance sat down, never taking his eyes off Keith.

Keith quickly flicked Lance off under the desk when Allura wasn’t looking. It wasn’t like him to act so immature, but Lance brought it out of him for some reason.

Lance, wanting to one-up him, shot him two birds at once. Lance put them away when Allura sat down on her desk with a sigh. “I don’t understand,” she said, “you’re both such bright young men yet all you do is fight. What on earth causes you two to act like this?”

“Lance? Bright?” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Did you hear what he just muttered?! He’s my problem! He’s such a little prick!” Lance hissed, narrowing his eyes into a glare aimed at Keith.

“Well, you have a little prick,” Keith hissed.

“Oh yeah?! I’ll show you how big my prick is!” Lance paused, “wait.”

“Enough! Both of you!” Allura hissed, slamming her fist down on her desk to get their attention. “I have had it with you two. Today after school you will stay here and clean my entire classroom! Maybe it will teach you two how to work together.” Allura huffed, “now get to class before you are both late!”

Keith eyes widened when Lance said that one comment and he blushed. He stifled a groan at Allura’s words and quickly put his backpack on and speed walked out.

Lance grabbed his bag and walked out with a defeated sigh to his next class.

After school, Keith went to Allura’s classroom, walking as slowly as possible. He was dreading the hour or so it would take to clean it. Cleaning wasn’t so bad, but Lance was. He just knew the boy would be trying to one-up him at it because of their ‘rivalry’.

Lance all but ran into Allura’s classroom, wanting to get this task done and over with as soon as humanly possible.

Keith arrived about ten to fifteen minutes after the bell rang due to his slow walking. He walked into the classroom and tried to   
hide his disdainful expression upon seeing Lance, but probably failed.

Allura was sitting at her desk as the two came in one by one. Lance dropped his bags at one of the desks in the room.

Keith set his bag down as well.

“So?” He muttered. “What do we start with?”

“First you can wipe down the white and black boards and dust the erasers. Make sure all the markers have caps as well.” Allura explained their first task. Lance let out a sigh, this was not going to be fun.

Keith silently started on the boards, ignoring Lance.

Lance grabbed the erasers and started to clash them together, causing a cloud of dust to form in front of them.

Keith sneezed, and sounded like a kitten. He grimaced at all the dust.

Lance turned to Keith, trying his best to stifle his snicker and hold back his smile.

“What are you looking at?” Keith said, defensively. A surge of irrational panic shot through his stomach. What if Lance somehow figured out that he was half-galran because of that? Galrans tended to sneeze like cats, because they were, well… space cats.

He pulled his hat down more to make sure his ears were still covered. His eyes itched, so he was sure his contacts were still in.

“Nothing… Kitten,” Lance snickered and turned back to his task.

“Asshole,” Keith whispered, while scrubbing the boards harder.

Lance ignored his comment, Allura was right there, last thing he needed was to get suspended because of this douchebag.

When he was done with the erasers he moved to the markers, checking for caps till he came across a purple one, capless and left to dry. “Miss Allura, what do I do with the capless ones?”

Allura looked up from grading papers. “Just throw it out, it's probably all dried up.”

Lance took the marker and chucked it to the side trying to make the trash can. Instead, accidentally chucking it into Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Keith snapped.

“Sorry,” Lance said unapologetic, “you should have moved out of my way.” He muttered under his breath and walked over to pick up the fallen marker and throw it away.

“I bet you did that on purpose,” Keith muttered.

“I did not!” Lance hissed, his voice raising in volume.

Keith’s voice grew louder as well. “You didn’t even sound sorry!”

“Just because I'm not apologetic doesn't mean I threw it at you on purpose!” Lance hissed out, he clenched his fist.

“Both of you stop fighting! Honestly, after you’re done with that you can scrape the gum off the bottom of the desks.” Allura said.

Keith gritted his teeth and silently looked at the desks. The gum was disgusting.

Lance looked under one of the desks and felt as if he was to puke. It was disgusting! He sat up and looked at Allura and said, “none of this was me, I swear. Please don't make me do this.” She elected to ignore his pleas.

Keith wondered why Lance had to make a big deal out of it. Yes, it was gross, but they needed to just get it over with. He wasn’t supposed to be the only one doing this.

Allura stood and placed a small bucket on a desk with two flat scoops.

Lance eyed the objects with displeasure. He picked one up and let out a noise of defeat.

Keith took a scoop and started scraping the gum off.

Lance tried to scoop one off. He could tell just by looking at it it was watermelon splash, and fresh. Most likely stuck on earlier today. He was able to get it off the desk but because of it being fresher than the rest it stuck onto the scoop. I am not touching that shit. He thought to himself and started banging the scoop on the side of the bucket, trying to make it fly off.

The gum flew off onto Keith’s pant leg. He stood there staring, shocked, and then sent a murderous glare to Lance.

“Laaaaaance,” he said slowly and threateningly, through gritted teeth.

“Oh shit,” Lance whispered after he realized what he had done.

Keith took a step forward, then another, slowly advancing towards Lance. He was too pissed to think about the consequences of irritating Allura even more. All he could think about was murdering Lance. He grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt.

“Dude! It was an accident man!” Lance hissed as he stood up and threw the scoop down on the desk. “Calm your tits man!”

“Do you want to fucking fight?!”

“Me?! You’re the one losing his shit over stupid accidents and then blaming me as if I did them on purpose!” Lance hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

“Well, now you know how it feels! You’re always picking fights with me because we’re ‘rivals’! I never even agreed to it! You… you…” Keith stammered for a word. He was seeing red, he couldn’t think straight. “Titbasket!”

“The fuck did you just call me?!” Lance’s anger subsided for a brief moment, “no, seriously, what the hell is a ‘titbasket’?”

“That’s it!” Allura slammed her hands down on her desk. “I am fed up with your constant fighting and bickering! From now on you two must tutor each other, this way maybe you can learn to respect each other and work together.” Allura walked from behind her desk to in front of the two boys and placed her hands on her hips. “Lance, Keith is having trouble in Spanish. Keith, Lance is struggling in math. Now, I will be calling your guardians to inform them of the new arrangement. The two of you are to finish cleaning and if I hear one word I’ll give you both a month of detention! Do I make myself clear?!” Allura hissed out.

Keith’s shoulders slumped. He let go of Lance’s shirt and just quietly tched. “Yes, ma’am.”

“But he’s the one that started-” a glare from Allura silenced Lance almost instantly. “Yes ma’am.” He lowered his head in defeat.

The rest of the time they spent cleaning the classroom was spent in a blur. Keith was horrified at what he had brought upon himself, so he barely even noticed when he finished scraping the last piece of gum off a desk. He threw away the contents of the bucket and returned the scoop to Allura. He waited for Lance to do the same.

Once Lance was done, Keith approached him cautiously, keeping a fair distance between them. Keith hated to admit it, but it really was his fault that they had to tutor each other. He wouldn’t put it past Lance to be pissed. He knew he would be, in Lance’s shoes. He’d want to strangle him.

“We should… exchange phone numbers, or something,” Keith mumbled, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and scowling. He stared at the floor slightly to his left. “For the.. tutoring.”

Lance pulled out his phone and opened a new contact and shoved it to Keith. He wanted to get this done and leave. The sooner they parted ways the less likely Lance was going to jump Keith for fucking up his life, no matter how much he felt like doing so. Though he supposed it was partially his own fault. Keith was just so goddamn perfect! Best grades, great hair (even if it was a super out-dated style), plus he always got the girls. It just pissed him off.

Keith took the phone and entered his information. He passed it back to Lance. “Can we leave now, Ms. Allura?” He mumbled.

Allura looked up at both of them, she nodded and said “yes, you may leave.”

After Lance got his phone back he quickly grabbed his bag and all but sprinted out the door.

Keith sighed. He gathered his stuff and began the long walk home. Usually he relied on the bus to get him close enough to the desert, but with detention and all… it was a long, long walk. When he got home it was dark out. He ate a quick dinner and all but collapsed into bed, forgetting his homework. Which was terrible, since he was already close to failing Spanish.


End file.
